


Westeros Watches

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Westeros watches Game of Thrones99% showverse only
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Westeros Watches

**Author's Note:**

> To my Umbrella Academy Watching fic fans, welcome. For any just GOT fans who haven’t read it, if you like the Umbrella Academy, go read it, if you do not want to, welcome still! I won’t be updating this fic again until I’ve finished that fic in a few weeks and started a GOT rewatch to write this up, but stay tuned!

Ned Stark rubbed his head, groaning as a pain passed through it. Looking around, he saw he wasn’t in the Great Hall at Winterfell any more. He could see many people in the giant antechamber he was in, though how he had gotten there, he had no idea. Looking at the others, it seemed they were all just as confused as he was. He recognised many of the others with him in the room, and he had to say, he disliked many of them.

“Father?” His eldest boy, Robb, asked him, confused about where they all were.

“I’m just as confused as you, Robb.” Ned told him, as others started to realise there were others in there. “Everyone! I think it’s clear we don’t know where we are, we should all try to recollect the last things that happened to us, see if there is any pattern.” Ned tried to get everyone together, some of them looking more wary to listen to the Northern Lord than others.

Most went through where they had been, largely in their own castles, tending to their own daily business, when they had all experience a sudden feeling of pain in their head and then seeing they were in this large, unknown room.

“Attention!” A new voice rang through the hall. “You’re all here to watch a show about your futures and the future of Westeros. Many of you will not know most of the others in the room, so to be helpful, I’ve decided to introduce you all. I’ll be doing this by Kingdom, just to keep track of you all, with how many are here. From the North, we have Ned Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North. We have Catelyn Stark, his wife. We also have his children, Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Bran Stark and Jon Snow. Before you all worry if you don’t see certain loved ones, when you’re all out of here, it will appear as no time has passed, they will not have noticed your absence.”

“For the Riverlands, we have Edmure Tully, Heir to Riverrun, future Lord Paramount of the Trident. For the Westerlands, we have Warden of the West and Lord of Casterley Rock, Tywin Lannister. We also have his children, Queen Cersei Lannister, Kingsguard Jaime Lannister and Tyrion Lannister. For the Iron Islands, we have Balon Greyjoy and his son, current ward of Lord Stark, Theon Greyjoy.”

“From Dorne, we have Prince Doran Martell and his brother, Oberyn Martell. From the Stormlands, we have King Robert Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. As well as his brothers, Lord Stannis Baratheon of Dragonstone and Lord Renly Baratheon of Storms End.” the voice read, as Stannis grated his teeth at the slight in the message. As the elder, Storms End should be his by right.

“Finally, from the Vale we have Jon Arryn, Hand of the King, as well the Master of Coin, Petyr Baelish, we also have Lord Commander Barristan Selmy and Lord Varys the Spider and from Pentos, we have Daenerys Stormborn, of House Targaryen. We also count amongst our number Samwell Tarly and the sellsword who goes by the name of Bronn, both of whom will be important in our story.”

“Now, before you all begin brawling, as is your way, I should let you know that the fight for the throne is meaningless in the end, if you do not put aside your differences, you will all die. These videos will show you what you did, if you carry your current trend. With any luck, you’ll learn from these, make different decisions and decide to forge a better path together.”

“Seize the girl!” Robert roared, pointing at a confused and scared looking Daenerys. Only Theon and Jaime obliged, both freezing in place as they reached her. Before the voice spoke up again.

“Oh yeah, no violence against each other either. Sorry, well, guess you’ll enjoy. First one is called “Winter Is Coming”.


End file.
